Trust
by Burnsier
Summary: My first fanfic EVER! Oneshot of robin and marian some time during the beginning of season 1. Marian asks robin why he is always 'showing off' to the villagers. Enjoy!


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or places...BBC does...

Author's note: Takes place early on in season 1

"Robin, why must you do that all the time?" asked Marian when they finally escaped the crowds of people into Knighton Hall. Robin had just saved another poor boy from getting his hand cut off, and now that he had just knocked out a few idiotic guards with the help of his game, he became the village hero.

"Do what?" Robin asked, playing the fool for fun.

"THAT!" she gestured to the doors whose immense thickness could not totally drown out the cheers.

Robin flashed a little grin, "Marian, darling, there is alot that i have done today, you are going to have to be specific." It's almost to easy to make her blood boil, he thought. The steam was rising from Marians ears when he called her 'darling' but the only acknowledgment she made of it was a stony glare.

"You know, the whole 'all-hail-Robin-Hood-I-am-your-saviour-act."

"Honestly Marian, I don't know what you mean. I am not that vain am I?"

"Robin, vanity ought to have been your middle name." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Look, if you aren't going to cooperate with me, then forget I ever asked the question." She turned to leave, but Robin grabbed her hand causing her to look back at him with a stare that basically dared him to keep holding onto her hand, because he would regret it.

"Marian, look, perhaps if you told me why this bothered you so much, I might be able to help you." really, he was just looking for a reason to keep her around longer. Her presence both infuriated and excited him at the same time. She looked so beautiful when she got fired up with an angry passion. He slowly let go of her hand, letting his fingers trail softly over hers. Marian, looked down at them with hesitation but quickly found her voice again.

"Because I find it rather annoying and selfish. Really, you are no better than the Sherriff, making a public show of everything you do." Let's see how he deals with that, she thought smirking at him over her little victory. The comparison definately caught him off guard.

"No better than the-" he couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence. A questioning look briefly crossed his face but quickly replaced it with mock hurt. He had a plan, well, half a plan, at any rate. "Marian, your attack goes deep as I am sure you intended, but I must ask you, why is it so annoying?" He took a step towards her and ducked his head downwards so he could meet her at eye level. When Marian failed to answer quickly, he searched her blue eyes while his sparkled in amusement. Hhis mouth quickly pulled into that boyish grin of his. "Jealous?" he inquired, with his grin growing with each second.

"Of course not" she snapped, "Why should i be jealous of someone who nearly gets killed everyday. My point is this, Robin, draw too much attention to yourself and you might expose something that you do not want others to see."

This time Robin began to laugh. He rose back to his normal hieght, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Their faces were still very close to one another. Marian refused to move away. She would rather die that give Robin Hood the satisfaction of seeing her back down. He knew it, and it amused him even more.

"So, let me get this straight" he said, trying not to laugh, " Lady Marian of Knighton is concerned for my welfare? Are you sure you are quite well?" he raised his hand to her forehead but she quickly slapped it away.

"Of course i am well, you idiot." She spoke sharply, "Now answer the bloody question!"

"Oh, she curses, now. And here I though you had grown into a true lady" he teased, noting how she deliberately ignored his first question. "Perhaps your tutors forgot to teach you your manners." He could scarcely keep from snickering at his own sarcasm.

"You are a hopeless fool" said whispered venomously and began to walk briskly down the hall.

"Trust" Robin stated flatly, now in all seriousness.

Marian stopped dead in her tracks. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "What did you say?" she did not turn around.

"If I recall correctly," Robin began speaking quite formally and walking towards her, "you wanted to know why i spent so much time with the villagers, celebrating and 'showing off' as i believe you ahev put it before, and the answer is trust."

"Trust?" Marian was definately not expecting that.

"Yes, Trust. Alright, I will admit that I enjoy being admired, but who doesn't?" To that Marian gave a sharp exhale which sort of had the effect of a snort. Robin smirked a little at this, but continued, this time with a small hint of hesitation.

"You see, Marian, people can only hold onto and believe a shadow and an idea for so long. If no one were to know that I actually existed, then who would depend on me, believe in me? I should like to think that if the villagers knew me they might help me if i needed it, or at the very least hold strong for what they know is good true and just. These people have a king that has been miles away for years. They need a rock to hold onto until this is over." He took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"Truly?" Marian whispered. Her hands that had previously been clenched in fists released. She hadn't expected something so...true from Robin. This wasn't the boy who left her crying all those years ago.

Interrupting her thoughts, Robin answered, "Truly. Marian, I know this might not have been what you expected, but it is the truth." He would have continued had Marian not turned around abruptly, looking at him square in the face. Now, Robin was at loss for words. All he could do was stand there and watch her inspect his face with a concentrated look, as if trying to solve a riddle. He looked at her with curiosity, wondering what she was thinking. Uncomfortable with the silence, and being inspected like a piece of meat, Robin began to speak, but Marian spoke first.

"You have changed, Robin of Lockesly." She stated matter of factly, staring at him warily now.

Robin knew that he had to be careful. One false word with Marian, and he could easily dig his own grave.

"And is it for better or for worse?" he inquired, sounding alot more secure than he felt.

"That remains to be seen" She said as if her mind had already drifted to some far away place. Usually Robin was so easy to figure out. He was right when he said that she could see into his soul. However, this was a bit of Robin that she wasn't sure that she knew.

"And How might I convince you of the former?" He leaned close to her once again with that devastatingly adorable smile.

Marian frowned. So much for that, she thought.

"Oh never mind, you are still the same in many ways. I think you will remain seventeen forever." She ruffled his hair like a dogs and had to try very hard to supress a giggle when she looked at Robin's dissapointed look. "Do boys ever grow up?" She asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"I think that depends." Robin shrugged, but Marian was not convinced.

" I think that means no." She smiled gently and slowly pivoted around and walked to her chamber, leaving Robin Hood alone, confused and strangely amused.

Please review!


End file.
